Ma petite étoile
by Miss MPREG
Summary: Résumé: Malgré la victoire d'Athéna sur Hadès, Mû déprime. Il en veut à sa Déesse, mais il a tort. Car Saori a une surprise pour lui...une magnifique surprise.


Ma petite étoile

Source: Saint Seiya

Genre: Family

Disclaimers: °Le mot en italique est le fait que le personnage centrale pense fortement à quelqu'un!

°Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi, de même que l'image de présentation!

°Les phrases entre ~...~ sont le fait que le personnage central parle par télépathie!

Résumé: Malgré la victoire d'Athéna sur Hadès, Mû déprime. Il en veut à sa Déesse, mais il a tort. Car Saori a une surprise pour lui...une magnifique surprise.

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Suite à la découverte du fanart qui me sert d'image de présentation, ce petit OS est né tout naturellement! J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme il m'a plu de l'écrire!**

Chapitre unique

Personne ne le sait, mais si Mû a su tenir treize ans en vivant dans sa Tour, c'est parce qu'il avait à ses côtés une personne chère à son cœur. Cette même personne qui a séché ses larmes, qui l'a consolé tout en lui réapprenant à vivre. Il n'oublie pas que sans _Elle_, jamais il n'aurait pu poursuivre son entraînement et encore moins élevé le jeune Kiki.

Sans E_lle_, jamais Mû ne serait devenu le Chevalier qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, huit mois après la victoire d'Athéna sur Hadès*, Mû regarde ses frères d'armes parler de tout et de rien avec les Chevaliers de bronze ou bien avec les quelques Chevaliers d'argent présents au banquet.

Si Mû sourit d'être vivant, son cœur en veut à Athéna. Elle n'aurait pas du demander à Zeus de le ramener. Pas sans son accord.

Depuis sa venue au monde, il a toujours tout partagé avec _Elle._ Lorsque Shion était venu le rechercher, n'avaient-ils pas pleurer en chœur afin que le Grand Pope ne les adoptent tous les deux?

Même si _Elle_ n'était pas destinée à être Chevalier, elle avait pu vivre au Sanctuaire à ses côtés. Comme Kanon, _Elle_ ne pouvait se montrer aux yeux des autres, Mû se rappelle qu'_Elle_ en souffrait même si _Elle_ avait prétendu aimé sa vie cachée.

Lui savait que c'était faux. Qu'_Elle_ aurait voulu se montrer aux yeux de tous. Que son rêve était de devenir un Chevalier fidèle à Athéna même si _Elle_ savait qu'en n'étant pas doté de Cosmos que son rêve était une chimère.

Cependant, la vie s'était montrée cruelle envers eux. Alors qu'ils n'avaient que 17 ans, sa petite étoile était tombée gravement malade. En six mois _Elle_ perdait la vie.

De légers coups de métal contre du verre attirent l'attention de Mû vers sa Déesse.

-Chevaliers, je sais qu'il se fait tard, mais je n'ai pas encore amené mon cadeau pour Mû. sourit l'adolescente. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

Il est vrai qu'on est le 27 mars 1981**, que ses frères d'armes et Athéna lui ont organisé son anniversaire en secret tout en lui demandant de se rendre au temple Popale pour 20 heures. En entrant dans la salle du trône il avait été agréablement surpris lorsque ses frères d'armes, Athéna, les Chevaliers de bronze, Kiki et quelques argent lui ont souhaité un joyeux anniversaire.

Si la première pensée que Mû avait eue été la fuite, il était resté afin de ne pas peiné ses amis, sa Déesse et les autres Chevaliers présents.

Suite à la phrase d'Athéna le Chevalier du Bélier est intrigué, il n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour refuser poliment le cadeau car il souhaite retourner à son temple lorsque un un parfum de fleur d'oranger lui parvient.

Se raidissant, Mû est incapable de tourner la tête lorsque deux bras fins glissent autour de son cou et qu'un corps chaud se colle à son dos.

-Joyeux anniversaire, grand frère...murmure une voix chantante à son oreille.

À peine cligne-t-il des paupières que Mû se tient debout, serrant avec force la propriétaire de la voix, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues. Voix qu'il a reconnu sans problème. Oubliant les nombreuses paires d'yeux qui les regardent bouches bées.

-Yuzuriha...murmure-t-il. Ma petite étoile...ma petite sœur...

Enfin, Mû se sent complet. Il sent son cœur battre comme un fou dans sa poitrine tellement la joie et le bonheur qu'il ressent est indescriptible. Sourd aux applaudissements des Chevaliers et de Saori.

~Merci, Votre Altesse!~ remercie-t-il sa Déesse d'une voix émue. ~Merci du fond du cœur!~

Saori ne dit rien, émue elle aussi du bonheur du jeune homme dont c'est l'anniversaire.

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews! Bonne soirée/journée!**

*Imaginez que la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès s'est déroulé durant le mois de juillet!

**Je ne sais si c'est la vraie date, mais pour moi Saint Seiya se situe en 1980! alors il est normal que Mû fête son 21ème anniversaire!


End file.
